


You and your bloody brilliant ideas, Charles

by ximeria



Series: 2014 Fic-A-Week (all the XMFC AUs) [27]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Blow Jobs, Fun, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The art of arguing is still the best foreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and your bloody brilliant ideas, Charles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/gifts).



Charles moaned and braced himself against the wall. "It's not going to fit," he muttered, out of breath, sweat trickling down over his temple.

"This was your idea," Erik grunted, "you don't get to complain."

Charles muttered a few choice obscenities under his breath. "We didn't have all that much time anyway between today and Sunday when the students are due back," he squeezed out, trying to heft up his end of the big old wooden dresser.

"If your family hadn't insisted on wooden furniture without _any_ metal in it," Erik groused, "I could've done this on my own and we'd be in the bed, having sweaty sex instead - right now."

Charles nearly stumbled and dropped his end of the dresser. He stared up at Erik, blinking a couple of times. He'd actually been so focused on the ever growing list of things to do around the school that he'd completely forgotten that he and Erik mostly used the time with few students at the school to get in some alone-time. "It really does need doing," he argued weakly, trying halfheartedly to block out the images that Erik was shamelessly projecting at him. 

"Well, don't dawdle then, professor," Erik said snidely, sweat running down the side of his face as he lifted up his end again. Slightly higher than necessary, but then again, Charles knew when he was being punished.

"I guess we _could_ leave it here and just have either Hank or Logan give us a hand when they get back later," Charles offered halfheartedly.

"And explain to either of them why we failed to finish this task?," Erik interrupted him, a look of mock menace in his eyes. "Move, Charles."

Now, it wouldn't have been half bad if not for the fact that Erik didn't let up on his mental images, that he insisted on sharing with Charles. It was damned difficult to walk backwards down the stairs, hefting a bloody dresser while trying to will away a hardon that would not listen to reason, images of old naked university professors or other disturbing methods Charles tried to use to make it go away notwithstanding.

He shot Erik a warning look as they inched their way around yet another turn of the stairs. The torture went on for another few steps, then Erik sighed heavily, set his and down and put his hands on his hips. "How long are we going to pretend that we're doing this instead of having sex?" he asked.

Charles finally gave in and put his end of the dresser down. Not just because he was getting annoyed with Erik, but just as much because it was damned heavy holding up his end alone. "By all means," he said acidly. "But I'm not explaining why there's an antique dresser barring the stairs between the first and second floor." He put as much steel into his voice as possible, but he was really only arguing because this was what they did on a regular basis - never mean spirited, but Charles had learned early on that apparently arguments were their version of verbal foreplay. Some people flirted, he and Erik argued until one or each ended up naked and or held down.

The wide, toothy grin this earned him, told Charles that whatever came next, Erik was very much on level with him. Charles watched at Erik waved a hand and the metal bands holding down the carpet in the hallway detached themselves from the floor and wound their way around the dresser - like shiny snakes. He watched as it was lifted up and over the bannister, floating along the main entrance hall downstairs to finally bob into the room they were currently working on.

Watching the progress, Charles stupidly took his eyes off Erik for longer than he should have. It meant he wasn't paying attention when Erik barreled into him, lifting him off his feet and up onto the wide windowsill of one of the mansion's high windows.

"Erik!" Charles was aware that he wasn't sounding half as scolding as he probably should.

"You can feel anyone coming near us," Erik said, tilting his head and hungrily fitting his mouth over Charles'.

_'Only if you don't divert my attention completely,'_ Charles replied, dropping his thoughts into Erik's head. Partly because he knew it annoyed Erik that he always had to fight him for the last word and partly because he knew, Erik enjoyed him using his powers.

Erik had managed to undo Charles' trousers and pull them, along with his boxers, halfway down his thighs. "Consider it practice," he muttered before holding Charles' hips in place, pushing his legs apart with his bony elbows against Charles knees and wrapping that filthy mouth of his around Charles' cock.

Flailing for a moment, Charles lost his focus, then clamped his hands down over Erik's head, holding on for dear life. And Erik wasn't exactly holding back, physically or mentally - blasting the surround sound version of just how much he was enjoying sucking Charles off.

Nearly bending in half over Erik, Charles gave up on breathing evenly, cast one last search out to make sure they were actually alone in that part of the mansion and then let go, sliding his hands from Erik's head down over his neck and shoulders, digging his fingers none too gently into the tight muscles.

The wet heat, the roughness of Erik's tongue and the slight hint of teeth that should bother Charles more than it did, took him further and further away from his self control. Made him focus so single-mindedly on Erik that he wasn't sure if the world around them was even real at that moment. All there was, was Erik's touch, noises, mind, thoughts, emotions, arousal and, "Oh, bloody hell, Erik!" and that was it. Charles lost the rest of his senses for a few seconds, his blood rushing through his veins the only thing he could hear as Erik swallowed around his cock..

Coming to, he found his face buried against Erik's neck and he didn't feel inclined to move anytime soon. "Remember to put the metal strips back where you took them," Charles mumbled against Erik's shoulder. "We don't want any accidents with students tripping over the carpets."

"Always such a worrywart," Erik replied, barely audible, his mind a blissed-out mix of glee and satisfaction.

"It's a necessity, Erik," Charles said, nuzzling the side of Erik's neck. "It's more paperwork than I'm willing to work through as well."

"Fair enough." Erik's reply was almost intelligible where his mouth was pressed against the patch of skin right under Charles' ear that was so damned sensitive - and Erik knew this, of course he did.

"And might I suggest we go to our room, have a shower, and I'll repay you for your little sneak attack," Charles said, humming as he sucked at the tendon between neck and shoulder. Then he pushed Erik back - away from himself. "I'll give you a one minute head start," he added.

Erik's eyebrow went up. "Deal," he said, stepping back and letting himself drift up and over the bannister, before slowly ascending towards their own floor. "Don't give me too much of a head start - or I'll get started without you."

Charles snorted, leaning back on his elbows, his trousers still around his knees and his now soft cock valiantly trying to twitch at the idea of barging into their bathroom to catch Erik mid-wank. "You wouldn't want to do that," he replied.

"And why is that?" Erik asked lazily, his body tilted in an angle to allow Charles the full view of the prominent bulge he was currently sporting.

"Because you like screwing me up against the showerwall far too much," Charles replied crudely.

Erik's smirk was tangible inside Charles' mind even when he could no longer see Erik's face. _'Well, if you're offering today, how can I refuse - do hurry up, though - you know how impatient I can be.'_

Charles just laughed and stood to fix his boxers and trousers. He grinned to himself as he watched the metal bands lay themselves back in place along the carpet. Silently he leaned against the window sill, catching his breath, mentally counting down the last 20 seconds before he made his way back up the stairs. They could fit the dresser in place later. Right that very moment Charles had to agree with Erik; they had most of the mansion to themselves, no one demanding their attention - and that time could be put to much better use.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as Nicci suggested that they should be moving stuff that Erik couldn't easily just use his powers on.


End file.
